New Student at Bloor's
by RandomAnonymousPerson
Summary: Audrey arrives at Bloor's academy just in time for an opportunity that could change her life, and the turmoil among the endowed students continues. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Audrey (my OC) and Pluto the ferret.

I got off the flying sardine can known as a Boeing 747, my legs shaking from not being used in seven hours. I didn't get up once during the flight from New York to London. Big mistake. My legs felt like jell-o, and I really, really had to pee. Even though the Mythbusters said you wouldn't, I was afraid I would get stuck to the toilet seat. After sitting on the runway for twenty minutes, someone had finally decided to let us off the freaking plane. I took out my phone and called my mom as soon as I got inside the airport. I got her voicemail, as I had expected to. It was midnight back home. "Hey, Mom, just wanted to let you know I'm at the airport and all right. I'll call you back later when you're awake. Bye."

After I found bathroom, I went to the luggage carousel thingy (I don't know the technical name for it; this is the first flight I've been on where they didn't have to sedate me. I kid you not.) I packed light, taking just a backpack, my suitcase, and my laptop bag. The rest of my stuff was coming in a couple days. After I went and got my ferret, Pluto (named after the Roman god of the Underworld, not Mickey Mouse's dog), I got out my laptop to check my e-mail because I had an hour before my bus came. There was the usual crap ("Look fifteen years younger in just days!" "How Jane lost ten pounds in 24 hours!" You get the idea.) And an e-mail from Dr. Bloor about the rules at the academy. After I got that out of the way, I played "bash the computer" (it's a game. I didn't actually bash MY computer.) I got out to the bus stop five minutes early. I expected it to be like the plane, but it wasn't that bad. There was only one other person on the bus, an elderly woman sitting in the front. I went and sat in the back. I decided to make a flame dance on my finger, just to amuse myself. Oh, guess I didn't tell you about my, ahem, "talent", did I? Well, I can talk to fire. That was one of the reasons I was going to Bloor's. The other was because I had gotten a full scholarship because not only was I "talented" supernaturally, but I was the third best clarinetist in Washington, and could learn flute and oboe. I had gotten kicked out of my old school because of a little, um, accident involving fire.

I talked to the fire for the whole twenty-minute bus ride. Then I was at the bus station and saw Olivia and her mom waving excitedly at the bus. I hurried off and ran to them. "Hi! It's so cool to finally meet you guys in person." I said, shaking both of their hands.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Olivia replied.

"Is that permanent?" She was pointing to my hair, black with red tips. I nodded. "No fair!" She was now looking pointedly at her mother. We decided we'd better get to the car. Olivia offered to carry my clarinet, Mrs. Vertigo took my suitcase, and I took my duffel bag, schoolbag, and Pluto's crate. We stuffed everything in the trunk of their car and I took Pluto out and put him on my shoulder. "He's adorable! Can I hold him?" Olivia asked.

I nodded and showed her how to handle him properly before handing him over. We got into the car and headed o the Vertigos' house.

On the way there, conversation was nonstop. We talked about my life in Burlington, what my school was like, what kind of music I liked. Mrs. Vertigo asked most of the questions, since Olivia and I had been emailing back and forth ever since I found out that the Vertigos would be my host family.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMAH: I own nothing!!!

When we got to the house, I was amazed. "It's huge," I said, and for once, nobody said "That's what she said". A welcome change, but I still felt a pang of homesickness.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Olivia said. Her mom followed us to their spare room. It was good-sized, with a walk-in closet, but there was no furniture.

"You can choose what you want from the attic." Mrs. Vertigo said, obviously picking up on my "huh?" vibes.

"Okay, thanks" I said, glad they didn't spend money to get new furniture for me.

A/N: Sorry it was so short!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE!!!!! WOOT!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charlie Bone.

"Do you run a furniture store in here, or what?" I asked as I took in the vast space that was the Vertigos' closet. There were three mattresses, at least six folding card tables, bed frames, tables, nightstands, and much, much more. It truly did look like a miniature furniture store. Olivia and her mom helped me move a bed frame, two of the card tables, and a mattress. Once I got the bed where I wanted it, I said I could take it from there.

"Do you mind if I put up some posters?" I asked. "I've got sticky-tack."

"That's fine with me," Mrs. Vertigo said, "Thanks for asking first."

Olivia hung out in my room and helped me put my purple tie-dye sheets and black comforter on the bed. We spread out all my posters on the bed and card tables while we decided where each one would go. The one of my favorite band ended up on the closet door (Olivia agreed that the lead singer is adorable). Another was next to the window, two more next to the door. We couldn't decide where to put the rest, so we got a step ladder and put them on the ceiling. Within a half hour, my walls and ceiling were covered in posters. I have to admit, it was pretty cool looking.

A/N: Another short chapter! Sorry! REVIEW PLEEEEEEASE!!! *uses telepathic mind control powers*


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!!

DISCLAIMER: Okay, you caught me. I'm really Jenny Nimmo in disguise. Pfft. Yeah. I wish.

ON WITH THE STORY...

My stuff finally came on Sunday afternoon. Olivia arranged a moving party and everyone came to help me settle in. There was the desk lamp, which I put on the card table next to my bed. My books came (Yay!!), along with my CD's, DVD's, school clothes, weekend clothes. My iHome came, so we had music (and I would wake up on time the next day). Olivia and I had made a cake that morning. I got to finally meet everyone in person and hear about their adventures.

By five, everyone had gone home and was left to myself to pack for school he next day. Once I had checked and double-checked my duffel and backpack, I went downstairs for dinner. It was Chinese takeout. The main dish had a bunch of onions and bean sprouts in it, so I just ate a bunch of steamed rice. Right after dinner, I went to bed.

Monday morning was insane. Even though I got to sleep in (well, by my standards anyway), It took forever for Olivia and I to both get ready. The buses pulled up at the same time. It seemed kind of wasteful to me to send two buses to the same house, but whatever. I found Charlie, Fidelio, and Gabriel, who had saved me a seat. I put on my blue cape, which I had kept off until now.

"So, I have a placement audition for the orchestra today, right, Fidelio?" I asked.

"Yes, with Dr. Saltweather in the music wing during your regular lesson time. Don't worry, he's on our side." He replied.

"A rumor's been going around that next term we'll be playing Rhapsody in Blue." Gabriel said. "I hope it's true".

"Me, too," I said, "but it won't really matter if I don't get first chair.

"I'm sure you will," Gabriel said, "I've heard a recording of you playing the clarinet solo. It was amazing."

"Thanks," I said, "you've probably got the piano solos in the bag, too." I suddenly realized that Gabriel was kind of cute. I felt my face get warm, and imagined cold water on it to make my blush go away. (A/N: This actually does work. Try it sometime.) We pulled up at the school at the same time as the purple and green buses, and I was swallowed in a sea of blue, green, and purple.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

After assembly, it was time for my audition. I walked into the classroom and was introduced to Dr. Saltweather, the head of the music department; and Mr. Paltry, my new teacher. I placed my music on the stand and got my clarinet together. I began to play my audition piece, an excerpt from a Mozart concerto. When I was done, both Dr. Saltweather and Mr. Paltry were literally applauding.

"Excellent! Dr. Saltweather said. "I think we have a new first chair!"

"Thank you, sir," I said, "I'm honored."

"Your lessons will start tomorrow. You have free time until your next class." Mr. Paltry said. The first half of my day passed without incident, but after lunch, it started to go downhill. Well, let's just say I forgot that today was, ahem, well, you know. And if you don't, I don't feel inclined to explain. Anyway, I had to go back to my dorm for, um, supplies, and I found that the hairs I had put in the zipper of my bag were gone, meaning that someone had gone through my stuff. I felt totally violated.It was unconstitutional. Then I remembered that this was Britain, and the constitution didn't apply. I'd have to research the UK's search and seizure laws.

After the duffel bag incident, I had civics. Hmm, maybe we'd be studying that part of Great Britain's constitution.

Well, we didn't really study anything to do with the constitution; at least, I don't think we did. I was preoccupied. Civics became my favorite class so far because (Insert angelic choir) Gabriel was in that class, too. Three rows over and five seats in front of me. Okay, remember what I said earlier about Gabriel being kind of cute? Well, forget I said that. He's REALLY cute. Needless to say, I didn't pay much attention to what the teacher was saying. Hopefully we won't be tested on it. Anyway, back to Gabriel. He has medium brown hair that's sort of longish (not overly long, just not a crew cut or anything), and dark blue eyes. He's pretty tall, at least six inches taller than me. You can tell from looking at his hands that he plays piano.

Okay, sorry, got a little sidetracked there. No more burdening readers with your obsession over someone you've known for two days, Audrey.

I kind of went through the rest of the day in a daze until dinner, because I got to see Gabriel again. I was about to sit next to Olivia, when Gabriel caught my attention. "Come sit over here, Audrey," he said, "there's plenty of room." So I did, feeling myself blush slightly. "Cold water, cold water, cold water…" I told myself. Gabriel started talking animatedly about Rhapsody in Blue, saying that it had indeed been confirmed that we were going to play it. I listened intently for the first time since civics class. Yes, I had it bad for Gabriel Silk. I made a mental note to keep all articles of clothing away from him at all times, with his power and all.

After Dr. Bloor dismissed us from the dining hall, Gabriel offered to show me where the King's Room was. I was endowed, so this was where I would have homework every day. I don't get why they call it homework, since we're not at home. Oh, well. I'd puzzle over that later. I had more important things to think about, like the fact that my shoulder was SIX FREAKING INCHES from Gabriel's. Well, actually my shoulder was six inches from somewhere between his elbow and his shoulder, because he was so tall.

We got to the King's Room early. Gabriel sat down, and I stood there, probably looking stupid because I had no idea where the heck to sit. Gabriel pointed to the seat next to him.

"You can sit here if you want," he said. "I was wondering," He began. I noticed that his face had gone beet red, "If you wanted to, um, well, if you wanted to uh, hang out at the Pet's Café on Saturday?" He asked. I could tell he was really nervous.

"I'd love to!" I said, "What time?"

"Is noon alright?"

"Noon's perfect." I said.

"Tancred and Emma will be there, too," He said. "You need a pet to get in. Do you need to borrow a gerbil?"

"I've got Pluto, remember?" I replied

"Oh, that's right." He said, just as the rest of the endowed students walked in. I opened one of my books at random and got to work.

Two hours later, Manfred dismissed us to go to our dorms. I walked upstairs with Olivia and Emma. After I had changed into my pajamas, I got into bed. I expected to lie awake for hours, but I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPPIE SIX:

Sadly, I'm not Jenny Nimmo. *sniffle sniffle teardrop*

The next morning, I was the first in the bathroom and the first one ready. At breakfast, I sat next to Gabriel, of course, and we were both talking excitedly about Rhapsody in Blue, which we would start rehearsing as a group in two weeks. Fidelio joined in the conversation. As concert master, He automatically got the major violin solos. We chattered nonstop all through breakfast.

After breakfast was assembly, and after assembly was my music lesson. I walked into Mr. Paltry's classroom. "Hello, sir," I said, "You know, my friend Charlie takes lessons with you, too."

"Bone?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, perhaps you'll be a good influence musically. The boy's hopeless. Anyway, here's your lesson book, and your music for next term." I looked down at the sheaf of papers he handed me. Sure enough, the first page had the words "Rhapsody in Blue" printed across the top. I looked through the rest of the pages. There was "An American in Paris", (What was this concert gonna be, a George Gershwin festival?) and "Music from Pirates of the Caribbean".

"Can we work on this solo?" I asked. Gesturing to the first page of "Rhapsody in Blue".

"Of course," he said, "Let's hear it." So I played it. "Well done," he said, "just make sure to adjust your dynamics around the glissando." We worked on the solo at the beginning, and then we went through some of the solos in the middle. I mastered those quickly. We worked on the main solo some more, then the rest of the part. Soon, the lesson was over. I felt confident that I could nail this piece. It was one of my favorites; I knew how it was supposed to sound.

I went through the rest of the day anticipating civics class because I got to see Gabriel. We sat together at lunch, along with Charlie and Fidelio. The three departments had lunch in separate cafeterias, so the others weren't there. Gabriel's and Fidelio's lessons had gone well, of course, they had different teachers, and even Charlie said that Mr. Paltry hadn't whacked his trumpet while he had been playing. "He wasn't awful today like he usually is" he said.

"That's because his new favorite mentioned you." Fidelio said, pointing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Fido, you can have some of my veggies if I can have your meat." I said. We swapped, and I proceeded to use my power to grill my remaining Zucchini. "It's a little undercooked for me" I said. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Fidelio changed the subject. "Do you think Olivia and I could join you guys on Saturday?" He asked, blushing.

"You're finally going to ask her?" Charlie said, "About time." He said, punching him in the arm. "I wish Naren was allowed to come into town," He said dreamily. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" the three of us burst out laughing.

"While we're embarrassing Charlie, I think I should mention that he talks to Naren every night. She can send messages with shadows." Fidelio said. Charlie was blushing furiously by now. I started giggling. There was the blast of a horn, signaling the end of lunch. Gabriel walked me to my next class. He walked me everywhere. Well, except the bathroom. We stopped at my classroom and waved goodbye. His class was next door, and we had the same class next. I couldn't pay attention to the teacher because I was too busy thinking about Gabriel. Oh, well. I already new the phases of mitosis.

At dinner that night, Gabriel and I had just sat down when Olivia piped up. "So, are you two, like, an item now?" We both turned beet red.

"I don't know, why don't you two answer that question first?" I replied, gesturing to her and Fidelio. They blushed, too.

"Nice comeback." Gabriel said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!!! **

**FLUFF WARNING:** This chapter is almost meaningless. You can skip it if you want and still get the storyline. I'll put something of significance in the next chapter.

**Also, I apologize for taking so long to update. I couldn't find my flash drive and the internet on my laptop doesn't work. **

Finally, it was Friday. And nobody got detention this week. Yay! I'd consider that a successful week. On the bus, I sat next to Gabriel. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"Do you know where the Pet's Café is?"

"No, but Olivia does."

"It's on Frog Street, near the cathedral." We rode the rest of the way in silence. Olivia's house was the second to last stop; the last was Charlie's place. When the bus left the area of town known as the Heights, Charlie, Billy, and I were the only ones left on the bus. Charlie was asleep, mumbling something to do with Naren. Billy started laughing uncontrollably, waking Charlie up. "Awwwww, how sweet." I said.

"Huh, what?" Charlie said sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep, about Naren." Billy said "Again." Charlie turned red. Just then, the bus stopped at my house, so I said goodbye to the guys and got off. Olivia was waiting on the porch. She ran up and practically knocked me over, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside and upstairs, talking in run-on sentences the whole way, about how ohmygoshshewassoexcitedandwhatwerewegoingtowearandFideliowassosweetandGabrielandiweresocutetogether, et cetera. She dragged me into my room and started digging through my closet, trying to find something for me to wear tomorrow. "Olivia, it's okay. I'll find something myself."

"Ohokaythatsgoodbecauseihavetogofindsomethingtoweartomorrowandfigureoutwhattodowithmyhair…" She left, and I went to get Pluto out of his cage. "Hey, how was your week?" I asked. Man, I wish I had Billy's power. I wonder what Pluto would say if I could understand him. I put him on my shoulder and went to my bookshelf. I grabbed a random book and went to my bed. I lay down and Pluto curled up on his towel, on my pillow.

Two hours later, I woke up with Pluto nibbling on the corner of my copy of The Hunger Games, which was on top of my face. I picked up Pluto and took the well-loved volume over to the bookshelf. I needed to get a new copy soon. I had read all the way through it so many times, plus it had made the rounds through all my friends back home, and now the covers were starting to fall off, and it had recently acquired ferret teeth marks. "Olivia! Audrey! Dinner!" Mrs. Vertigo called upstairs. I put the book on the shelf and headed downstairs.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted. My internal clock was screwed up because at the academy we went to bed around ten and got up at seven. I was used to going to bed at nine and getting up at five. Who knew an extra hour of sleep could make you tired? I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up at six the next morning and was the first in the bathroom. When I got out of the shower, I blow-dried my hair and headed back to my room. I opened my closet and began searching for something to wear. I decided on a black short-sleeved shirt, jeans rolled up to my knees, and polka-dot knee socks. I headed downstairs to the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal for breakfast. Then I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Olivia was still asleep, so I still had the bathroom to myself. I examined my hair. Maybe I'd cut the tips off and lighten it. I was getting kind of tired of the red, and my brown hair was starting to show at the roots. I went back to my room to play video games until it was time to leave. Olivia came in around eleven. She said she was going to Ingledew's Bookshop to hang out with Emma until it was time to go to the Pets Café and wanted to know if I wanted to come. "Sure, why not?" I said. I grabbed Pluto, my phone, my wallet, and my jacket, and we headed to the bookshop.

Once there, I was introduced to Charlie's uncle, Paton Yewbeam, and Emma's aunt, Julia Ingledew. Unfortunately, Ms. Ingledew only sold antique books, but she said there was another bookstore across the square that sold new books. Olivia, Emma, and I decided to go over and have a look. I browsed the shelves, and I came across a copy of The Hunger Games to replace my old one. I found a few more books, then went and paid for them with my spending money. My parents had given me $100, and I had saved my allowance, babysitting, dog-walking, and house-sitting money for six months, since I knew I would probably want to do some shopping while I was here. After I paid for my books, we went to the café. I could finally take Pluto out of my sweatshirt pocket, where he had been sleeping while I was in the bookstore. He happily settled on my shoulder. We found Gabriel, Fidelio, and Tancred at a table and went over to it. We sat down, and I saw some little tea light candles on the window, which were probably lit in the evenings. I set one on the table and lit it with my finger. Then I started whispering in the language of fire. I'm not sure what it's called, because I hadn't learned it, I was born knowing how to speak it. I'd been speaking it since I'd learned to talk. It sounded like gibberish to anyone else. I'm sure the other people in the café who could hear me wondered which mental ward I'd escaped from. When I was done whispering, the flame from the candle jumped off the wick and onto the table, then to Gabriel's sleeve, Emma's hair, Tancred's hand, Olivia's arm, Fidelio's nose, then back onto the wick. I watched them freak out, and then finally calm down when they realized they were completely unharmed.

"How did you do that? Olivia asked.

"Well, part of my power is that I can use my own energy as fuel for a fire instead of having it burn something and I can tell it not to spread."

A tall woman wearing an apron appeared at the table. "Is everything okay over here?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Audrey was just demonstrating her talent." Gabriel replied.

Mrs. Onimous looked at me. "You must be Audrey," she said. I nodded. "I'm Onoria Onimous. My husband and I own this café. Orvil, come meet the new child!" She said. A short man appeared from behind the counter.

"Orvil Onimous a your service." He said. "And you are?"

"Audrey Mason" I said.

"Well, Audrey, it's an honor to meet you. Welcome to town."

"Thank you" I said. The Onimouses said they had to get back to work, and they left. We all went back to looking at the menu. The food here was for humans and pets. Interesting. Well, I'll try anything once. I ordered something that Pluto could eat and sampled it myself. It was pretty good. It didn't taste like pet food at all. Not that I would know. After we were done at the café, Olivia, Emma, and I went shopping, and I got my hair cut and lightened back to its original color. I had agreed to meet Gabriel and Fidelio at Fidelio's place to practice for upcoming rehearsals, and Olivia came along. We had to go back to her house to get my clarinet and music, and drop Pluto off. We walked to Gunn House, which was audible even before it was visible. Well, that's what happens when you have fourteen musicians and their friends all in one house. We got there, and rang the doorbell "DOOR! DOOR! DOOR!" a recorded voice boomed. Mrs. Gunn answered the door. "Hello, Olivia!" She sang cheerfully. "And you must be Audrey!" She said, looking at me. I nodded. "I'm Fidelio's mother." She said. The boys are in the living room." She led us to a room off the main entryway. There was an upright piano against one wall, and two folding chairs with music stands in front of them. Fidelio was sitting in one of he chairs, and Gabriel was on the piano bench. I took the other chair, and Olivia sat down on the couch. I quickly opened my case and put my clarinet together.

"So, how are your solos coming along?" I asked as I slid my reed into place. "Good," they both said at the same time. We started playing right away, and Olivia listened and critiqued. When we moved on to American in Paris, we had to move to a different room, this one full of percussion equipment. "I do percussion whenever there's not a piano part." Gabriel explained.

"I used to do percussion along with clarinet," I said, "but I sort of stopped because I wanted to focus on clarinet."

"How long have you been playing?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to my clarinet.

"Since I was five. You?"

"The same. Hey, when you did percussion, what did you play?

"Mostly auxiliary, but I did some bass and snare. Why?"

"I need help with a timpani part." He said.

"I loved playing timpani!" I said. "I'd be happy to help." I went over to the timpani and got a pair of mallets. I put my music stand behind the timpani and put the part on it. "So what do you need help with?" I asked. He pointed out where the tough spots were, and I showed him how to play them. Within an hour, he pretty much had the part down.

"Thanks," he said with a shy smile, "you're a pretty good teacher." I smiled back, feeling my face color a little but not caring. "Your hair looks really nice, by the way," He said, "I mean, not that it didn't look equally nice before but—Oh, I'm such an idiot. Now I've insulted you.

"No, you haven't, I said, "Thanks, by the way." I laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Fidelio called. "Are we going to rehearse, or what?"

"Oh, right. Rehearsing. Right." I said, blushing furiously. I handed the mallets over to Gabriel, and in the process of doing so, I accidentally bumped his hand. Jeez, my face must've been the color of a tomato by now, I thought. I walked back to my chair, regaining my composure and hunting down another music stand on the way, because Gabe still had mine.

About fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Gunn came in saying Charlie was on the phone. We all went to the phone in the hallway, and Fidelio put it on speaker. Charlie said that Naren said she was coming into town tomorrow, because her father was out of town, and her mother had taken her side on the whole not-being-allowed-into-town thing. She was coming to our usual Sunday-afternoon meeting at the Pets' Café.

When we were done on the phone and back in the room we were using to rehearse, Mrs. Gunn brought in a plat full of sandwiches. I had been told about her famous sandwiches. "Thank you" we chorused. After everyone else had had their pick, I grabbed one of the sandwiches at random. I took a bite. It was delicious. "What's in it? I asked Fidelio. He examined it for a moment.

"Looks like peanut butter and spinach." He said. I raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing my sandwich. After a minute, I shrugged, and then polished off the rest of the sandwich.

"Not bad." I said nonchalantly. Olivia laughed. We finished our sandwiches in relative quiet.

After we were done, I was introduced to the Gunns' cat. "He's deaf." Fidelio said.

"He's probably glad of that, with the noise in this place." I replied. "I'm guessing one of the reasons your family lives in this neighborhood is its apparent lack of a noise ordinance."

"Yeah, pretty much." Fidelio agreed.

I stood up and stretched. "Well, I should probably get home." I yawned. "What time do I need to be at the café?"

"Around three," Gabriel said. "I should probably be getting home, too. Can I walk you?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, if you want to." I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. We walked out the door and headed towards Dragon Street. Gabriel seemed too shy to say anything, so, being equally shy, I worked up my courage and finally came up with something to say.

"I like the weather here. It reminds me of home." I finally managed.

"The weather's always like this in Washington, too?"

"Well, not always. In the summer it's pretty nice most days. I actually like the rain. It keeps everything pretty and green. And it's fun to just stand outside in, especially after ninety-degree weather for a few days."

"That's true." He replied. Just then, it started to rain. "Do you suppose we should go back to Fidelio's and borrow an umbrella?" He asked.

"I don't need one, but I suppose you probably do. Wimp." I replied jokingly He smiled, and we took off running for Gunn House. We got there before it started raining too hard. We borrowed an umbrella and headed back towards the Vertigos' house. By the time we reached the corner of Fidelio's street, the rain had become a downpour.

"Are you sure you don't need an umbrella?" He asked.

"Oh, okay. You win." I said. He refrained from saying 'I told you so' as I moved over so I was under the umbrella. We talked most of the way to the Vertigos' house; he mostly asked questions about what my hometown was like. I told him about marching band, about my friends, about the youth symphony I used to be a member of. At that point I almost started crying. _No,_ I thought_ nonono. Don't start crying, Audrey. No crying._ Still, I couldn't stop the single tear that escaped at the thought of my old orchestra. I began willing Gabriel not to notice. He did, of course. He wiped the tear away with his free hand. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I just miss it. Everyone at least acted like they didn't hate me wholeheartedly. And the directors, Shari and Max, were like second parents to me." By this time I was practically crying my eyes out. Gabriel put his hand on my shoulder, letting me know that he was there, that he was listening. I pulled myself together, took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks" I managed. By now the rain had stopped, so Gabriel folded the umbrella and took my hand. "You know, sometimes, I just want to go home. I mean, I just miss all the people back home so much." I said

"Remember, you'll see them again. In the meantime, you could call or e-mail them." Gabriel replied.

"Duh," I said, smacking my forehead, "I should've thought of that. Thanks, by the way, for today. For everything, especially listening to me spill my guts just now. Sorry about that." I said awkwardly

"It's okay. I wouldn't have if I didn't want to." He said. We were at the end of the Vertigos' driveway now. Suddenly he stopped. He turned toward me and softly kissed my forehead. He pulled some of my hair away from my face and gently tucked it behind my ear. He walked me up to the front porch. "Um, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said.

"Yeah, see you." I said. I opened the door and walked inside, absorbing what had just occurred. For some reason, I was absolutely elated. I ran upstairs and told Pluto everything, even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

Olivia came back a few minutes later. "So, how was your walk home?" she asked. I told her everything. She squealed afterward, and I had to cover my ears.

"How was your walk home?" I asked, because I had seen Fidelio walking down the driveway from my window. Olivia blushed.

"Well, we missed the rain, but Fido thought it might be a good idea to bring an umbrella anyway, just in case. We talked the whole way here, and then when we got here, Fidelio kissed me! She said, blushing even more.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I think I've fallen pretty badly for Gabriel, too." I admitted.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, "A confession!" She pretended to hold a tape recorder in front of me. "Could you say that again, a little louder?" She joked. We both broke into giggles.


	8. Headsup

Okay, hi. I just wanted to explain why I haven't updated in a while, and give you guys a quick heads-up. First order of business, my laptop is broken, and it's not worth the cost to fix it, so I'll only be able to update when I can get to the library. Second, I was reading through this story, and I realized that it's really crappy. I'm keeping the original up for the time being, but I'll be revising it, so updates might be less frequent. When I get the new-and-improved version up, I'll let you guys know.


End file.
